


Never enough

by pimatae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Seex, god i re-wrote this, i like how it ended tho, really nice sex yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimatae/pseuds/pimatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”It’s enough for now, you horny bastard” Levi would just stare at him and say cruelly with a glint of amusement and tiredness in his eyes.</p>
<p>And no, it was never enough. They have been together since almost two years, they both lived together and having a man as handsome as Levi in the same house, having the opportunity to sleep in the same bed as him, to watch him in only a pair of trousers or without a shirt was enough to make Eren have a boner.</p>
<p>And it was totally normal, ok?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never enough

He opened slowly his eyes, blinking slowly a few times to adapt his eyes to the dim light of a new day. He stretched himself slowly, glancing at the sleeping figure at his side. He smiled softly while the memories of last night came to his mind.

The pleasure still present in his skin, vibrating hotly and seductively, Levi’s warm breath in his ear, his hands caressing his body while his hips moved against his body aggressively and without mercy.

He sighed loudly, his cheeks in an adorable red color and his body feeling heated and sweaty. He quickly stood up, trying to not make any sound. Levi could be a very grumpy -and violent- morning person if he really wanted.

No, he just was. And Eren was just no in the mood for a morning punch or kick, honestly.

A shower would not be bad. He yawned silently and walked towards the bathroom, grabbing in his way a small towel from the nearest drawer. He shut the door and turning the shower on, he quickly tried to calm himself.

Like, really. He just got some last night. He couldn’t be wanting more just before that night. He didn’t even remembered how many times they did it. Still, his body was thinking that having an erection at that moment was the best thing on the day.

Eren sighed annoyed and entered the shower, testing the water with his fingers first. He always loved to have a good shower with really hot water, and it was a luxury that Levi sometimes liked it too.

But the guy -being the little shit he is- sometimes made Eren have a cold shower to ”wake him up”

Eren moaned slightly when the warm water touched his shaft and caressed his body. He closed his eyes and sighed, enjoining the feeling that the warmness of the water was giving to his skin. His muscles relaxed and a soft moan left his lips when his hand found his erection.

He softly started to touch himself, just giving small strokes, biting his lips. He knew that Levi would not help him with ”his little problem” normally after having a rough night like yesterday’s.

_”It’s enough for now, you horny bastard” Levi would just stare at him and say cruelly with a glint of amusement and tiredness in his eyes._

And no, it was never enough. They have been together since almost two years, they both lived together and having a man as handsome as Levi in the same house, having the opportunity to sleep in the same bed as him, to watch him in only a pair of trousers or without a shirt was enough to make Eren have a boner.

And it was totally normal, ok? 

Eren moaned a little louder than he intended when he squeezed his shaft. He panted and started to stroke up and down, faster, enjoining the slickness that the water gave to his hand. The feeling was amazing, the vibrations of the pleasure running through his veins while sweat along with the water, made his skin shine brightly under the lights of the bathroom. Small breathless curses left his lips, and his teeth found them, biting on them trying to muffle the delicious sounds trying to come out of them.

He arched a little at the intense feeling when his thumb stroked the lower part of the head of his dick, making him moan again and bit his lips, trying to contain himself to not let more sounds out, the sensations being too intense.

”Levi..” He panted. He was so, so close… that feeling of tightness in his lower abdomen, the bubble of heat increasing in size. His hand started to move faster and faster, harder and more aggressive, the slick sounds of his pre-cum and water obscene and heated resounding through the bathroom.

”Oh god” He whined lowly in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut. So close, so close, so-

”Eeek!” He squeaked when he felt two hands hug his waist and another body rub against his. He looked at his back and found two pairs of steely silver eyes look at him, sleep still on them but the hot, lustful glint dominating and eradicating any kind of sleep in them after seeing Eren’s actions.

”Hmph, you are incredible’’ Levi saw Eren trying to formulate words ‘’Were you being naughty, Eren? You are insatiable, aren’t you? What do we have here?’’ Levi moved his hand towards Eren’s lower front. 

”N-nothing!” Eren panted and let go of his shaft trying to hide his obvious erection. It was a stupid move, since it was pretty obvious what he was doing but the shame and embarrassment of being caught made his mind a blank of what to do.

”Huh? Are you sure?” Eren squeaked and moaned when Levi took in his hand his erection and started to stroke it softly, doing a little pressure under the head, licking his lips secretly at hardness and warmth of the cock in his hand.

”O-oh god..” Poor Eren bit his lips, arching slightly. It was a simple touch, but since it was Levi’s hand, his touch, and adding his warm breath on his nape it was enough to make him moan and almost cum then and there.

”Didn’t you had enough last night? Tsk.. you stupid brat..” Levi bit Eren’s pulse point in his neck, sucking hard and rough, leaving an obvious hickey.

”Hnngh.. W-What if I didn’t?” Eren muttered between pants, smirking slightly and waiting for Levi’s reaction.

It was not dissapponting. Levi grunted something under his breath with a lot of ‘fucking-‘ and Eren couldn’t help but laugh childishly at it. The older man licked his nape and flicked his hand, the giggle disappearing and a moan leaving Eren’s rosy lips.

‘’You sure have a mouth to talk. I would like to put you on your knees and find a better use for it but since I don’t have the fucking patience to that…’’ Levi murmured, his voice deep and raspy, Eren closing his eyes and sighing loudly at the feeling of Levi’s hard cock against his ass.

‘’Should I say I’m sorry?’’ Eren retored, his eyes still closed but the smirk still present in his lips. He heard Levi chuckle and he imagined those pretty grey eyes rolling in annoyance at him.

”Yeah.. It would be nice. Show some respect’’

‘’That’s not sexy. My boner is-‘’

‘’Shut the fuck Eren’’ The named one moaned shakily when a hand slapped roughly his ass leaving a nice red mark on the tanned, glistening skin.

‘’That fucking hurt!’’ Levi pushed him against the wet wall, the water still pouring over them ‘’And it’s going to hurt more’’ The dark haired man whispered on Eren’s ear, feeling the taller boy shiver slightly ‘’Come on, say you’re sorry’’

Eren bit his lips. He didn’t want to give in, to give the fucking pleasure of winning to Levi but he was really, really horny and Levi whispering like that in his ear and the fucking cock against his ass were not helping at all.

‘’I’m sorry’’ Eren moaned lightly, rubbing his ass against the hard cock. Levi took a sharp breath and grunted slightly.

‘’You sure will be” Levi turned around Eren’s body and pushed him against the wall, his body rubbing against Eren’s. He quickly kissed the boy’s lips, biting harshly, the taste of blood igniting him more.

”Mhmm!” Eren put his hands in Levi’s shoulders, his nails digging in the pale snowy flesh, leaving small marks. Levi’s tongue traced Eren’s lower lip and with rough movements, he separated Eren’s legs with one of his knees, his other hand grabbing some liquid soap that was on the floor. 

”Come on” Levi hissed and pushed Eren on his knees, the boy getting the message and smirking.

‘’Thought you didn’t want me to-‘’

‘’Shut up and start sucking’’

‘’Yes sir’’ Eren purred and taking Levi’s shaft in his hand, he started to stroke it, his tongue tracing the head and tasting the gathered pre-cum over it. Levi’s breath got deeper and quicker. It was pretty good sight, seeing those rosy lips around his dick, Eren’s shiny eyes looking at him with challenge and the fucking smug smirk still there.

‘’Aren’t you a fucking little shit’’ Levi grunted breathlessly, chuckling himself. Eren only hummed, closing his eyes, relaxing his throat and getting more of the hot cock deeper in his throat.

‘’Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck’’ The shorter male hissed, grabbing Eren’s hair ‘’Look at me’’ The boy opened his eyes, the sight incredibly erotic, Levi’s hips starting to move, sliding his cock in and out of Eren’s mouth, their eyes still connected in a small battle.

What Eren didn’t expect was Levi’s foot rubbing between his legs, the action surprising him, a shock of pleasure going through his body, making him moan and gag slightly. He glared with almost teary eyes, his teeth grazing the delicate flesh making Levi hiss.

‘’You shit’’ Levi grabbed Eren’s hair and slid out his cock out of the delicious heat of Eren’s mouth, already missing it.

Eren just looked at him smugly, smirking and licking his lips.

‘’Get up’’

The boy stood up quickly, still smirking. It was a funny sight, Eren having to look down to face Levi. He could be older, but Eren was way taller and it was really, really amusing. Both of them always fought for the control in their relationship, and Eren couldn’t deny how much he liked when Levi gets bossy on bed, even when he’s under him moaning and taking it.

So when Levi noticed him, smirking and holding a giggle he growled knowing exactly why the little shit was looking that.

”What it’s so funny, huh?” Levi growled.

”Nothing’’ Eren smiled innocently and turned around, leaning on the wall and sticking his ass up ‘’Are you going to stand there and do something or should I…?’’

‘’Don’t test your luck, little shit’’

The boy only hummed in amusement then moaned closing his eyes, feeling Levi’s soap soaked fingers trace his entrance then slowly inserting one. As rough as they liked to be in bed, both of them took really care on the preparations and rough actions, not wanting to hurt each other.

”You think you’re funny, huh?” Levi growled in Eren’s ear, biting it and licking it ”You know I can always make you remember how much you like to have your ass fucked, hm?‘’ Eren bit his lips, the obsene words making his legs shake slightly ‘’I told you, don’t test me’’

‘’Or what’’ Eren breathed a moan, feeling the now two fingers curl and touch a point inside of him that made him jump slightly.

‘’Hmhn let’s find out, shall we?’’ Levi opened his fingers in a scissoring motion, moving and curling them, feeling the boy tremble, enjoying the small gasps leaving Eren’s lips.

Eren knew that playing with Levi’s oh so called ‘authority’ was looking for a fight with him. Not really, the asshole had a problem and most of the people feared him and showed him too much respect to him, making the already asshole, a smug one. But Eren knew better, and he liked to play with Levi, test his waters, get to know at what limit he could get until Levi showed him again and again why was he ‘his boss’.

It was exciting, both of them were always dancing in a circle, poking each other with words and challenges. Intoxicating as it was, Levi and Eren always found themselves like a pair of children sharing secrets and planning bad plans together.

That’s why they were perfect for each other.

Taking his fingers out, Levi licked Eren’s nape, leaving a sweet kiss on the skin and lining himself up, he slowly started to penetrate Eren that whined long and low, his eyes closing shut. The pain was delicious, Levi filled him good and nice. No matter how many times they did it, he always found himself feeling like the first time they did it: complete. Intense pleasure flying in his body, igniting every single muscle on him.

With slow, gentle thrust, Levi hugged Eren, leaving a trail a kisses on the tanned skin, hearing the slightly pained gasp leaving Eren’s lips, and after a few minutes, the pained gasp started to become small moans until Eren was moving his hips against Levi’s.

Levi started to thrust in the younger man with more force, roughly until a nice pace was found. Eren having his face lowered, his hands supporting his body avoiding his head to hit the wall, his body moving and returning the same thrusts that Levi was giving to him, trying to create more friction between them, wanting more, more. Always more. It was never enough.

”Oh my god!” Eren whined when Levi did a particular hard thrust, the older man moaning lowly at the tightness of Eren’s inner walls around his shaft. Levi leaned on Eren’s back, biting his shoulder and grabbing Eren’s dick, stroking it quickly and roughly, the remaining of the liquid soap making the friction for Eren a lot easier and pleasurable. 

And the known, delicious heat started again to bubble in their lower stomachs. Eren could feel the tension, the heat, the enormous pleasure blinding him and blanking his head entirely, only Levi’s hand, Levi’s voice, Levi himself inside his mind. Levi, Levi, Levi…

”Levi” Eren whined lowly, his voice increasing the volume until he was practically screaming without holding it. God it felt good, amazing. Levi was striking his most sensitive point aggressively, and the sweet hot sounds leaving Levi’s lips as well were only making things so much better. Screaming he arched his back, his body shaking and his legs failing when the pleasure was too much and his orgasm hit him, a wave of heat crashed through his body, moans and groans leaving his lips while cum started to come out of his shaft.

”F-fuuuuckk…” Levi growled and moaned, giving a last hard thrust, then cumming hard inside Eren who licked his lips and moaned for the last time at the feeling of Levi’s warm cum inside him.

They stood there, in that position for a couple of seconds until Eren felt his back protest and moved a little, Levi getting the message and slid out of Eren’s body, leaning in one of the walls of the shower, panting with his eyes closed.

Eren put a hand on a wall, trying to steady himself in shaky legs, then hugged Levi softly, all of his weight on Levi’s small form, but the older man didn’t protest not even once.

Levi kissed sweetly Eren’s neck then his lips, both of them sharing a hot, slow sweet kiss. Their hands intertwining and caressing their bodies. After a couple of minutes both of them got out of the shower, Levi covering Eren’s body in a fluffy and big towel.

 

Sighing, Eren stared at Levi with half-closed eyes. He was tired, and sleepy. His eyes scanned Levi’s body, watching the man dry himself with a small smile.

‘’Hmhn, do I have something in my face or am I just really pretty?’’

‘’That’s really gay’’

‘’God wow nice fucking discovering, you fuck’’ Eren laughed and got closer to Levi, leaving a kiss in his lips.

‘’I love you’’

Levi just sighed and kissed his forehead.

‘’I love you too’’

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written almost a year ago, I think. I wanted to fix it and add a lot more things. I feel I did a good job and I hope you liked it as well ;A; !
> 
> The past title was 'A really good shower' but I decided to change it. You can find it on my tumblr the past version of it.


End file.
